Kurt the Ninja Warrior
by Jac7
Summary: Kurt has changed big deal since he attended Dalton Academy so it's not a surprise that back in Lima no one knows of his new talents. After a comment from the glee guys that he doesn't know anything about Ninja Warriors ( that he could never be one) and having his own father agree with them he has had enough. He is going to show them that he is more than they know!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt the Ninja Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Ninja Warrior!  
Plot: Kurt has changed big deal since he attended Dalton Academy so it's not a surprise that back in Lima no one knows of his new talents. After a comment from the glee guys that he doesn't know anything about Ninja Warriors ( that he could never be one) and having his own father agree with them he has had enough. He is going to show them that he is more than they knowand that he can be a Ninja Warrior!

A/N: So I'm sorry if I get anything wrong with the ninja Warrior part. I only saw a few episodes but I'm not familiar with the whole process and gonna have to do a bit of research first but I just had this idea and had to get it out there. So hope you all enjoy!  
Ps.: I'm still working on my other two translations but haven't had enough time yet. It's a big process to move from London to Germany so hold tight!

The Challenge

It was a hot day in the Hummel-Hudson household and Kurt didnt know what to do. He was laying face downwards on his bed and thinking of different things to do. It was the summer holidays so all of his Dalton friends were gone. With their rich familys they are always spending the vacation all over the world. Nick for example is in Italy currently and oh man is it looking good there. Kurt wished he could join any of their friends but that was just not possible. Even though he got a scholership for his next year at Dalton, the previous year that he just attended was not easy. They had trouble to pay the costs of the private school with all the hospital bills that they still had because of Burts heartattack. He's just lucky that he scored a schloreship. Kurt sighed. Well lucky or not most of his dalton friends assured him that he really did deserve it. Due to thinking this year was gonna be his only kind of calm school year he joined loads of different teams besides the warblers. He wanted to fully experience the Dalton life and gain some friends that are not uncomfortable with him beimg gay. Yes the new directions were kind of friends for him too but they are not family for him. Not anymore anyway. He found that in his friends at Dalton and so it was not a surprise that he was over the moon once he found out that he could stay at Dalton.  
Though his family was a bit sad because they all were happy that he would move back in and not stay at boarding school the whole time they were still really supportive because they knew that that is what kurt wanted and needed.  
Another sighed escaped his lips. Since joining so many teams at Dalton he was very busy to coordinate his activitys and so it was no wonder at all that Mercedes and him drifted apart. Actually thats what happened with almost all of his friends from Mckinley besides Finn (who is family now so that doesn't count!) And surprisingly Mike. When he said he joined a lot of teams he meant it. So next to warblers, fencing, football and the list goes on he joined a dancing class. After the first class he found out how average he really was… because let's face it he never was challenged with any Dance moves in the new direction or the warblers and in his little stunt with the Cheerios he was mostly doing little hand and hip movements. His focus was always on singing. So once he realised that he really wanted to improve because Kurt Hummel wants to do everything in perfection. Thats how he and Mike bonded. Originally he wanted to ask Brittany for help but the girl, though sweet could ot explain it that well for Kurt . So naturally he reached out for the only other person that he associated with dance: Mike. He was pretty sure that Mike was gonna turn him down because they've never been close to begin with but to his surprise Mike helped him, first out of gilt because he thought he as the others should have helped Kurt more as he still was at McKinley. But that switched quickly and they've become quite good friends.

Kurt rolls from the bed. Nothing will change if he is not getting up. But yeah what to do? As he said all his friends are on vacation and it almost feels foreign for him to ask one of the girls to do something with him. After getting dressed casually he goes downstairs. Finn is having the new direction boys over for a little bro time. So Kurt pretty used to the boys at Dalton, just grabs some snacks and joins them in the living room. As he flopps down on the sofa he gets a nod from Mike and a side glance from Finn who quickly focuses on the TV again. „Sooo what are you guys up to?", he asked as he throws some grapes into his mouth. The other boys seem to just realise that he is there and all look at him weirdly. „No offense dude but what are you doin here?", Puck as charming as ever asked. „Well it is my house now isn't it.", he replied with his best bitch please face. „Oi! Sure is man but we were more thinking of why your joining us. Don't you rather want to join some girls in the mall or what ever it is you do.", Artie says with a shrug. The other boys nod in comfirmation though Mike seems as if he wants to disagree but Kurt just shakes his head towards him saying that it's ok.  
„Well obviously not seeing as I'm right here right now. So what's on is that American Ninja Warrior?", he sqeaks a little bit. Ok sue him maybe he is a little bit of a fan nowadays. He blames only James. Who is half british and obsessed with that show and not to forget his roomate. So as a result he could only had two possibilitys :it was either for him to get crazy or get obsessed with it as well. James also was the one who convinced him to join their Parcour team. That's how he lost the last bit of babyfat and gained confidence due to all the things that they explored. They really are like ninjas he summed. Well more like just he is. Because of all the training and tricks that he gainned from Parcour and also his sick abilities with ninja swords (James was really impressed by that one and obviously wante to try it himself though after the second time he almost lost a finger he left them for Kurt) well let's say Kurt is the litlle masquot of the wannabee Ninjas that their Parcour Team are.

Back to the living room he is met with surprised and doubtful looks. Well and then of course Mike who just tries to hide his smile. „Dude you like Ninja Warrior?", Sam Exclaims but before Kurt could answer he was interrupted by Puck. „Not a chance dude! He probably just knows it because of the half naked guys that compete." „Puck! What the hell man?", Finn looks at Puck as if he has never seen him before.  
„Just saying! Ist not that I'd dig that. I still love boobs but ist hard to ignore.", Puck shrugs and gets nods from the others.  
He just scoffes and crosses his arms but stays put and enjoys the show. After a while the others seem to have forgotten that he is there. „Next up is Mark….", the voice in the telly commented. „Dude is gonna rock this! He was so good in the first round! I tell y'all he is the biggest copetition here.", shouts Finn with lots of enthusiasm and gains nods of approval from the others. Everyone but Kurt he just tilts his head to the side and says: „Well he was good I give you that but he doesn't have the upper body strenght and grip that he needs. In his first round he almost couldn't hold on to the top of the wall. And don't let me start on that balance he almost slipped at the last part."

All the boys regard him with a scole. „What do you even know about that sort of thing eh?", Artie says harsh. „Yeah not as if you could take em Princess. So better shut your mouth!"  
„Well I obviously know more about it then you guys if thats your oppinion. And I think I would give a good go of i ever attended!", he all but shouts. To be honest he never really saw himself as a Ninja Warrior but he has had enough with this disrespect he gets from everyone in Lima.  
„Yeah right.", he gets as a Respons and lots of laughter and an awkward shrug from Mike that says ‚don't pull me into that'. Without another word he stands up and gets into his room. Changing into more comfortable clothes and putting on some trainers. He needs to get all that frustration out of his system and what better way then parcouring. He hasn't done it in this area yet but might as well try it out. He slams the door shut and runs and jumps and climbs all around his Neighbourhood.  
Once he is out of breath he walks to get down again and without thinking his feet lead him to the graveyard. He sits down at his mothers grave and thinks. He is angry that nobody takes him serious and that they don't get him at all. But to be completely honest he is also a little disappointed that they haven't changed at all. So much of being brothers heh Finn? Or the others. I mean they can see that he has changed why are they still so… it seems like that only his new friends his second family takes him serious. He really wishes that they all come back soon so he has someone that is not so frustrating to hang round with.

Taking one big breath he calms down and touches his mothers Stone. He feels closest to her right now but he is not grieving because he knows that she ist somewhere better now. One last look and he turns to leave. It's getting dark outside. Did he really run for that long? On his way back his fathers car stops next to him.  
„Hey kiddo! What are you doing out here? Wanna catch a ride?", Burt shouted. Kurt shrugs and jumps in. Burt the good father that he is realise that their is something bothering Kurt. „So do you want to tell me whats up with you?", he asked.

„It's nothing.", Kurt sighs. „Just the boys being their usual self and not seing me as male as well." Burt looks confused. „What exactly happened. Did they say something to you? Did they insult you?", His Dad asks being a bit concerned at this point. He thought they were all good guys. „No they didn't call me names or anything it's just…", and so Kurt explained what just happened before he left the room.

Burt takes a second to take everything in and then says: „ Are you not a bit exaggerating Kurt? I mean come on you like Project Runway and stuff so your not really an expert in other areas and to be fair we all know you could never be a Ninja! So that is not really something to be sad about.", he shrugs. Luckily they just arrive so as speakless as Kurt is he just jumps out and heads for his room to take a shower.  
His own father doesn't believe in him! Why is no one believing him. Srew that. Srew them. I'm gonna show them what I've got! To be honest I didnt think I'd want to do this but. Im gonna show them that Kurt Hummel is a Ninja Warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt the Ninja Warrior Chapter One

A/N: Right so I found some Errors in my research that lead to some bending of the application process. First of all I changed the age Limit so that you have to be at least 18 years of age instead of 21 so that we can have Kurt apply for this in his senior year. Furthermore I thought that Kurt needs some sort of training for this so we won't jump right to the stage of competition though I'lI might include some sort of second chance to apply thingy because the application for regional qualification starts in spring. Obviously we Have mid summer just now so I might improve a little bit and say that there were not that many promising performances so that Kurt could apply earlier and we dont have to jump from one year to the next  
And also a big thank you to 1414 and Pink-Libra-Girl for their comments! I really was not sure wether or not to post a next chapter that quickly but because of this positive reviews i felt like doing the research (and posting another chapter just to build like a base for this Story) now rather then pushing it back.

Application Process

Once he had made the decision to really go for it and apply for the Ty Show American Ninja Warrior, Kurt tried to find out when and where to apply. Kurt knew that Lima or better say Ohio in general never brought many promising Ninjas. So it was commom knowledge that once the regional qualification has started you can't apply anymore though if they needed more performers they gave a second application date. Normally it was the teenagers, who just turned 18 years because for the first round up they were still to young and they take their chance in the second go. So now that he knew that he just needed to find out about the date and the conditions. Perfect! So it turns out that to be a part of the second wave you need to apply by mid October and you still have to fill out the questions but instead of filming yourself as you usually have to you need to go to a place on a certain day and impress in the preround to be considered. Alright then I better get started with training then, thought Kurt. He knew cardio is his friend through playing Football and he also knew that he got good balance and strenght thanks to dancing. I think balance is self explanitory but strenght comes trough lifting the other dancers. They were an all boys school so their partners were not the skinny and light girls but other boys. So that was in his favor. He thought that the most problem would make him the handbarrs and flying bars because he never had to do that bevor. Jumping from a rope? Sure! Running up a wall? No problem there. But that was another thing. Happy with his discovery he thought that he'd might need some help from his fellow Parcour friends. Breathing out he grabs his phone and goes to their group chat on whatsapp. He types: SOS I NEED YOUR HELP BOYS! Skype tomorrow evening 6pm sharp! Ohio time so make sure you be on time wherever you might be!  
After sending that text he decides to go to bed and start training tomorrow morning.

Waking up at 7am he gets out of bed and ready for a day of training. Going into the kitchen he drinks a glass full of lemon water and grabs a banana. Happy with his small breakfast he exits the house. Taking one big breath he starts walking whilst also doing some stretching. Slowly he starts running.  
He loves the early hours of the day when everything is still so quiet and you can listen to nature in it's fullest. Granted 7am isn't that early but it is the holidays so at that time nobody seems to be awake yet.  
Running is followed by some exercises in the park which has also some outdoors fitness machines. Thats a bonus. Kurt is used to the gym at Dalton and doesn't really want to look for another gym closer to where he lives just to join it for the summer.  
Absolving his training he gets back and isn't the least surprised that his family is still not awake. I mean we are talking about Finn who probably spent the whole night playing video games and his Dad never has been a morning person. Though Carole usually is awake by now but yesterday she decided to go out with some friends of her from work so she must have been coming home quite late.  
His feet lead him straight to the kitchen where he drinks some more water and prepares some breakfast muffins with grilled tomatoes and mushrooms. Delicious! Putting everything in the oven and starting the timer he goes to the bathroom to take a shower. Normally he would be taking a much longer shower but having his breakfast in the oven pushes him to hurry a little bit to take them out just in time.  
Happy to not have burned his breakfast he sits himself down and starts eating whilst scrolling through his messages. Opening the Parcour group chat he smiles. The boys were never one to ask questions. Every single one only confirms that they would be there to skype. Kurt rolls his eyes at James whos only comment was that because of him he'll misses his beaty sleep.  
Finished with his breakfast he goes back in his room and sits down on the floor to take a big breath and starts doing some yoga and Meditation to relax.

The time flys by and before he knows it it is already 6pm. That means it is time for his skype conversation.  
Logging in he sees that almost all of the team are online chat already.  
„Hiya guys!"  
„How are you doing mate!"  
„What's up."  
Everyone seems to start talking at the same time.  
„Woah. Calm down guys we've got to wait till everyones here so that I only have to tell it once.", Kurt brushes them off.  
He grins like crazy because even though it has only been like a week or so he already started missing this crazy bunch of people. Guess that is a side effect to boarding Schools. Being so used to each other that you start missing them when you won't see them for a couple of days.  
„So whats the news?", Tom who just signed in asked right away.  
„Hi Tom how are you. We just have to wait for Scott and then I tell y'all."  
Making small talk he catches up with his friends.  
„How is Venice?"  
„Oh gosh did you not use sunscreen Mathew! Your poor skin"  
Everyone was talking to everyone and even thought there were like 4 conversations held at the same time everybody seemed to be more than fine with that.  
„Helloooooo guys! Wait am I the last one? Damn!"  
„Hiya Scott! Finally so now Kurt can start explaining what this is all about. I mean don't take it the wrong way. I am more then happy to see you guys again but I'm just wondering what happened.", Jason said.  
„Alright.", Kurt starts. Taking a deep breath he says: „Well I don't really want to beat around bushes so i just say it. Sitting in front of you is a new applicant for this Seasons American Ninja Warrior!"  
Silence.  
You could here a pin drop.  
Kurt looks at his gobsmacked Friends.  
„Well damn you never wait around now do you. So what else did we miss in this last couple of days mate?", James breaks the spell.


End file.
